


When You Hear The Sound

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: A little Shadyche writing, set in the late 90s, their Rivals years.
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Darius "Comanche" Jones, Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	When You Hear The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a reader really, and I always feel bad about that, so I projected that onto Shades. 
> 
> I know Luke Cage reads The Invisible Man in the show, along with a variety of other books, but I want to have Comanche be really into reading also, not just during Seagate.

“I rock New York City all year round…”

Hernan rapped the Rakim he had playing throughthe boombox in the apartment’s living room, the volume turned up.

“I control the crowd, you know I hold it down…”

Che and Romeo mocked him playfully for his rap-a-longs. He made sure not to let Cornell hear him do this. Not even Che could protect him from Cornell’s ire. The smallest, pettiest shit tended to faze him. And it was best to stay on his good side. It was the closest he could get to being a Stokes. To being with _her_.

Around Cornell, the sunglasses stayed on his face. Even if it meant seeing her through tinted frames.

He wasn’t even near the Stokes, or Cornell, or the brownstone. Here was safety, in that sense. He could think about _her_ and let his mind wander…

Darius shook his head, regretting not having picked Romeo to room with. It had to be Hernan. “When’s the Paradise gonna book you?” he scoffed.

He was trying in vain to keep his eyes on his book. But Hernan looked so damn silly. When his eyes met Hernan’s, he couldn’t help but break into a grin. Hernan beamed back, chuckling.

Hernan mused, “Hey, you think then she’ll notice me?”

Darius groaned, asked, “Mamacita from downstairs?” He didn’t want to think about it. Darius knew Hernan, definitely knew it wasn’t her he was hung up on. It was _her._ Mama Mabel’s stuck up granddaughter. But Hernan needed to get that idea out of his head. She was out of their leagues, working at a law firm, and she was too old. Like at least a decade older than them. 

“We’re Rivals, B. We can have any bitch,” Hernan tossed out, annoyed. He was trying to think about the woman on his mind.

Darius sighed, turned back to The Invisible Man.

Hernan felt a twinge of guilt. He asked, “Hey, Che, what’cha readin?”

Darius held the book cover up. Then he softened. “It’s powerful.”

Hernan nodded, squatted beside him. “You were always better at reading than me,” he remarked.

“Never too late to learn,” Darius answered.  
Hernan shook his head, smiling. He got up and went back to the boom box. He put in his CD of Biggie’s _Ready to Die_ , placing the Rakim album back in its case.

“I don’t wanna be like Romeo’s stupid ass,” Darius said, making sure he was loud enough to be heard over the music.

“How do you read with this shit turned up?” Hernan asked.

“I’m that good, B.”

Hernan scoffed.

Darius tried again, “That bitch you keep yappin about, she’s gone to all the best schools. You wanna impress her, right?”

Hernan looked at him, skeptical. “She won’t listen to me,” he said, a little down.

“So how about you read with me?” Darius suggested.

Hernan mulled it over, then hesitantly nodded. “Read to me,” he said at last.

Darius smiled. “You need to turn the music off first.”

Hernan groaned loud, saying, “Ain’t happenin’, Che.”

“I can talk to you about it,” Darius suggested.

“Am I that stupid?” Hernan asked.

Darius rolled his eyes, scoffed, “Nah. Don’t question your smarts.”

“I want her to think I’m smart,” Hernan said, more to himself than to his friend.

He drifted back to his easy chair to vibe to the music. Darius looked pityingly at him as he in turn went back to his book.


End file.
